


Phantom

by Sukuangtou



Series: Eclipse [3]
Category: TMNT (2007), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: 5 Times, Angst, Brothers, Drama, Ghost Mikey, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukuangtou/pseuds/Sukuangtou
Summary: Five times the Hamato family could not see Mikey's ghost, and one time someone did.Recommend reading the series in order, though you can read this on it's own.





	1. Raphael

The first time it happened, he appeared in the bathroom. While Raph was in there.

Look, there wasn’t exactly a manual on this.

“Ah, sorry bro!” Quickly Mikey had spun around, one hand over his eyes while the other reached for the doorknob. Instead of grabbing it, however, he phased straight through, stumbling out onto the landing beyond the door. 

“Oh, yeah.”

It a weird sort of way, it was easy to forget he was dead. 

He stood there for a little while, trying to work out what to do. Raph couldn’t see him, after all, there was nothing stopping him from going back in. That didn’t stop it from feeling weird, though.

Eventually he worked up the courage and, with a little hesitation, stuck his head back through the door. Sure enough, Raph was standing in front of the mirror, hands resting on the sides of the sink, his gaze unreadable as he stared down at the plastic cup housing the family’s toothbrushes.

Slinking into the bathroom, Michelangelo watched him, narrowed eyes picking up every detail.

Raph had lost weight, not much mind you; he was still all muscle and brawn. But there was a thinness to him that had not been there before. At least, not while he was alive. Mikey wouldn’t allow it. Being the family cook he was in charge of all their meals, and he had made sure that they didn’t go without. Briefly, he wondered if all his brothers looked like that. 

Raphael’s shoulders were hunched as well, as if his body was trying to crouch in on itself, and without his mask Mikey could see the deep dark circles under his eyes. 

“Raph,” He found himself sighing, “Are you being stupid again?”

His brother made no response, not that he was really expecting one. Being dead and all. 

Heh, it was a strange thing, being dead. In all honesty Mikey hadn’t really thought it over. He couldn’t. Most of the time there was just nothingness, a great, calming blankness which shrouded his mind and body. He had known, somehow, that he could come back. Not fully, not alive, but in his own way he could watch his family. Though now he was here, a small, niggling voice in the back of his head, which strangely was Donnie’s for some reason, was telling him that this was not forever, that one day he would vanish completely. He just hadn’t yet.

He didn’t know how he felt about that.

Raph suddenly growled, making Mikey jump. He swiped up his mask from where it was sat on the mirrors shelf and put it on, tying the knot with far more force than Mikey knew was needed. Then, with a huff, he marched out the bathroom, throwing open the door with enough force that it banged against the wall. Mikey followed him, but stopped in the doorway as Raph headed towards the elevator and vanished inside, probably off to beat up some Purple Dragons with Casey. 

Standing there awkwardly, feeling a little like the two just had an argument which caused Raph to march away angrily, Mikey slowly glanced over to the toothbrushes. His was still there, unused and probably gaining dust by now.

“Just throw it away Raph.” He said quietly, though not as committed as he probably should be.


	2. Leonardo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On his second appearance from the beyond, Mikey encounters Leo.

The second time, he didn’t walk in on someone in the bathroom, which was a bonus. At least this time was off to a better start. 

Instead Mikey found himself in the kitchen, standing in the middle of the table. It was a bit unnerving, looking down and seeing a table where ones legs should be. He quickly moved, accidentally phasing through Leo in the process. His brother failed to notice, and instead went straight to the cupboard where Sensei keeps his tea. With practiced ease, he began to make a cup, flicking the kettle on as he measured out the tea.

“Mikey,” Leo said suddenly, very low and very controlled. Blinking in utter surprise, for a moment Mikey allowed a light, delighted emotion to run through him. He gasped, reaching out to grab Leo, though as just proved that would do no good. Mikey wanted to hug him, he wanted to celebrate. Leo had realised that he was there!

“What were you thinking?” Leo’s voice was quieter, and his shoulders closed in around him. He stared down at the cup, shaking a little. “What on _earth_ were you thinking?”

Oh. 

He didn’t know he was there.

Oh.

“What was I thinking?” He echoed, swallowing as his mouth became dry, keen to move passed the previous moment, “You gonna have to give me more than that, Leo, I ain’t Donnie.”

“Y-you idiot.” Was all that Leo gave him before he reached for the now boiled kettle and finished the tea, abruptly sucking in a breath, turning, and marching out the room. 

Mikey stood alone in the kitchen.

“I know I’m an idiot, Leo, but why?”

Was… Was he talking about Mikey’s death? Actually, better question, who wasn’t talking about Mikey’s death? Everyone was. Raph was moping about him, now Leo was moping about him. Of turtle _course_ Leo was talking about his death. 

“See, Leo? Still an idiot.” 

Michelangelo didn’t actually remember how he died. The last proper memories he had were of him calling out goodbye to his father as they left for the night, so he assumed he died on patrol. It wasn’t as if people were going to tell him otherwise. Hopefully it had been quick, but he honestly didn’t remember. Everything got too fuzzy and blurred and made him want to sink back into the white nothingness he occupied when he wasn’t here. 

From what Leo said, apparently he did something really dumb. 

Mikey hoped it was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter number 2/6 - Poor Mikey's so lost.
> 
> I love receiving comments, so please feel free to drop one by!


	3. Donatello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Donatello's turn for a visit, and Mikey is slowly beginning to realise that visiting his mourning family isn't fun. At all.

The third time he sprung up put of the nothingness, he found himself stood in the middle of the lair. 

Everything was quiet, a kind of lazy-Sunday-afternoon vibe. The multiple TVs were on low, humming about this, that and the other. The Shell-Sub was bobbing gently in the water. Klunk snoozed on top of the sofa. All was calm.

Mikey knew better. 

The Hamato household was rarely quiet. Raph was always hitting the dummies or his punching bag or playing video games. Leo was always practicing in the dojo or chatting with Splinter. Donnie was forever tinkering with machines and gizmos. Even when they were calm and doing nothing, there was noise. For it to be so silent usually meant someone was badly hurt or missing. 

Of course, he was the missing one. And they weren’t exactly going to be out looking for him, were they?

Heading to the place he knew for certainty he would find some noise, even now, Michelangelo slid into Don’s workshop.

“Holy junkyard Batman!”

It was a tip. An absolute tip. Even Mikey’s room wasn’t as big a tip as this. 

“You bring the whole dump back with you, Donnie-Boy?”

Said turtle was slumped over his desk, dead asleep. His mask had ridden up, showing tired closed eyes. Mugs with varying levels of coffee were scattered around his computer, and a small pile of plates was forming on a side table, crumbs and untouched food slowly degrading into mould. 

“Has no one taken up kitchen duty yet? Jeez, doesn’t take much for you lot to fall apart does it?” He’s trying for humour; instead it nearly falls out as a sob. Shaking his head, he distracts himself with one of the numerous piles of stuff. 

“What do you need this lot for anyway? Planning on making kind of, what…” He studies the junk for a moment, “One-wheeled, popcorn making, Irish music playing, television?” Mikey doesn’t get an answer, though he knows if his brother could hear him he would be snickering right now.

He wanders around the lab for a while, eventually catching a glimpse of Donnie’s CD collection, which seems to still be neatly stacked, unlike everything else.

“Seriously, Donnie, I still don’t get your country passion. I mean, how many times can you sing about a corn field?” He sat down crossed-legged, studying the titles, “Give me kpop any day. Waaay cooler bro.” He grinned and looked up, momentarily forgetting, well, everything. At the lack of response he sucked in a quick breath and turned away, staring down at the CDs. He recognised a few which he had brought himself, as Christmas presents and such. A thought suddenly struck him.

“Aw, I’m gonna miss all the new singles and albums! And I never got to hear SNSD’s latest!”

The silence answered him. Somewhere in the distance Klunk meowed. Apart from the slow rise and fall of his chest, Don remained motionless.

“Ugh,” Mikey jumped to his feet, eyes squeezed shut and hands grasping into fists, “Being dead sucks!”

He welcomed the returning numbness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally believe that Mikey would be into Kpop and SNSD (Girls' Generation) - He would for certain play 'Gee' to annoy his brothers. I recommend checking out the song!


	4. Splinter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michelangelo decides it's time to see his father.

For some reason, he had been avoiding seeing his father.

Not really on purpose, mind you. He had never stayed around for all that long, and he had been distracted by his brothers. But he knew he needed to see Sensei, at the very least for one final time. As he approached the dojo, he wondered if he would return after this. His visits were definitely becoming shorter, and coming back was more of a push than before.

He knocked before entering out of old habit, though his hand made no noise and phased through the door. Entering, he found Splinter in meditation.

“Um, hey, Sensei.” He said, kind of awkwardly. “Sorry I didn’t come sooner.”

He… Wasn’t really sure what he was meant to do here. What he was meant to say. He shuffled where he stood, probably looking like a child about to be shouted at. That hadn’t happened often, growing up, it was more likely he had a stern telling off. Splinter had only ever shouted at him once, but out of fear, not anger. 

They had been little, very little, little enough that they weren’t fully standing or completely talking yet. They had been little enough that when Splinter had to go scavenging for food, because there wasn’t always food when they were growing up, he had to bring them along. Otherwise other creatures of the sewers would come creeping around their nest, and Splinter didn’t trust them not to snatch a baby turtle away.

How it had usually worked was there would be two in a sling, one on the front and one on the back, and two holding his tail. He would switch positions around, depending on who had the energy to keep up and who didn’t, and slowly they would go from bin to bin collecting whatever was edible. 

But one time, the time Mikey was holding the tail, they were caught. Sudden bright lights and screaming and all. He remembered Splinter hissing at the human, who had appeared out of a back exit of a shop, and making a lunge towards the nearest manhole cover. The only thing was, Mikey, in the sudden panic and noise of the moment, had stumbled over and let go of Splinter’s tail. 

It had been hectic, loud and confusing for the young turtle, but eventually Splinter had managed to fight off the shrieking human far enough that he could reach back for Mikey. Once they were back in their nest, Splinter had shouted at him. But, even back then, Mikey had understood he was more shouting to himself, scolding himself for thinking that he could take children, toddlers, to the surface with him, that he could protect four of them. 

“You were so small, so vulnerable.” Sensei suddenly said with his eyes still closed. Mikey, now sat in front of him, stared. Had Splinter’s meditation picked up on Mikey’s thoughts?

“You did good though, I mean,” He gestured around them, “All things considering. You couldn’t exactly raise us like normal children.” The numbness was beginning to tug, signalling that his time here was nearly up. Unconsciously, his breathing began to pick up. Splinter frowned, and took a deep, long breath. Mikey shakily copied. 

He really was falling away now, everything was turning white.

“If I don’t see you again, bye Dad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quieter chapter this time, with Mikey thinking back to his childhood. 
> 
> I appreciate all comments!


	5. April and Casey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go from bad to worse for Michelangelo

The fifth time Mikey returned, because he did return, he instantly wished he hadn’t. 

He gaped, hands sweating and breathing panicked, as he stared around the crowded lair. There was people everywhere, and from all over the place. Leatherhead, the Justice Force, Usagi, even the Ultimate Daimyo was there.

“Oh god…” He whispered, his body beginning to shake, “Oh shell…”

Mikey was attending his own wake.

Immediately he sought refuge. The kitchen was filled with people sorting out a buffet, the living area was crammed with people chatting, and even the dojo was occupied, with Sensei showing people around. Everywhere he looked, people he knew, people he loved, were talking. 

Eventually he phased his way into the garage, and was relieved to find it empty. The Battle Shell was parked to one side, sporting a rather large, unnoticeable dent. Having calmed a little, Mikey examined it. He whistled.

“Wow, what the shell caused that?” 

He briefly wondered if it was linked with his death.

“Casey, don’t mess up my hair.” A voice muttered from behind the Battle Shell. He quickly phased through it, coming out the other side to find April and Casey hugging each other closely.

“It looks fine, Ape.” Casey said, resting his chin on her head. They both stood there quietly, rocking slightly in each other’s arms. “Are you gonna be ok?”

“Yeah, yeah I…” April trailed off, thinking. “I just needed a moment.”

“I think Don’s slipped off too. Raph was going after him.”

“Really?” Mikey commented, “Raph? Leo must be getting rusty.”

The joke fell flat, and Mikey began to wonder if he should leave the two in peace.

“I miss him.”

“Yeah Ape, I do too.”

Then they kissed. Nothing passionate or sexy like the films show, just a small, loving kiss to the lips. They then parted, gave each other a sad smile, and began to walk away to re-join the others. Watching them go, Michelangelo felt something inside him sink.

“You two are a thing?” His voice sounded pathetic and sad, but with no one to hear him, Mikey let it, “But I helped make you a thing, that’s not fair, I wanted to be there too.”

He slipped away into the whiteness before he could say any more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Mikey loves to be the centre of attention, but this is different. He's surrounded by the people he loves yet cannot be with.


	6. Michelangelo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And one time someone did

The final time he appeared, he was stood behind the sofa.

Mikey knew it was the final time; the same thing telling him that he could come back was now telling him that this was it. 

His family were all gathered around the TVs. Leo, Casey and April were cosy on the couch, a blanket over their laps, while Don and Raph were bundled up into the armchairs. Splinter was sat comfortable on his knees, his tea laid out before him. Mikey didn’t fail to notice Casey’s arm was around April. On the table were two large bowls of popcorn, and a bottle of soda. Everyone but Splinter had a filled plastic cup. There were also two, large, pepperoni pizzas. 

The opening credits of Star Wars began to roll. April lifted her cup.

“To Michelangelo.” She toasted.

“To Michelangelo.” Everyone echoed back, and they all settled in to enjoy the film. 

Mikey’s favourite film.

“Oh.” Was all Mikey could manage. He watched them, unblinking, as they chatted lightly. Raph didn’t seem as thin. Leo wasn’t hunched over. Donnie was relaxed. Splinter was content in the moment. April and Casey were in love.

Everyone was moving on. The grieving stages were slowly passing, allowing for jesting and laughter to fill the lair once again. They were moving forward with their lives, looking towards the future.

All the while Mikey was stuck in the past. There was no future to aim for, no life to return to. He had nobody but himself, and when this visit ended who knew where he would be. Would he be floating in the nothingness forever? Would he be erased from existence entirely? 

He found himself backing away, until he was watching everyone from a distance. His knees gave way and he tumbled to the ground, tears spilling down his face.

He was alone. 

“Mrow?” 

The sensation of fur rubbing against his knee caught Mikey’s attention, and tiredly he looked up.

“Mrow?” It was Klunk, his precious rescue kitty. He ginger feline was rubbing against his leg, purring and watching him with keen eyes. Mikey swallowed thickly.

“Hey buddy,” Hesitantly, he reached out. Klunk bumped his hand happily. More tears found their way down Mikey’s cheeks. “Heh, so you can see me then?”

“Mrow.”

“I know buddy, I know. I’m not going to be here much longer, so you be good, yeah?”

“Mrow.”

“Good boy.”

Whiteness was edging into his vision. He gave his cat a final scratch under the chin, where Klunk loved it. 

“Don’t… Don’t let them forget me, will you? I… I don’t… Want to be forgotten.”

He vanished before Klunk could reply, leaving to the sound of distant laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, I never specified WHO would see him!
> 
> When people write these sorts of ‘dead-watching-the-living’ stories, they tend to make the last one the dead person watching a recovering family and feeling content. That’s a lovely thought, but what if the person did not feel content? What if they felt saddened? Forgotten? Lonely? This is what I wanted to show here. I don’t tend to write happy endings, but ‘realistic’ ones. Ones I think fit. And while Mikey is an all-loving, happy turtle, I do think he would feel great sorrow that everyone had a future to look forward to, and he did not. I hope I was able to convey this!

**Author's Note:**

> So many feels!
> 
> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed this! There's more to come soon!


End file.
